This work is directed toward a greater understanding of the molecular structure and function of the plasma lipoproteins. An appreciation of the forces involved in lipid-protein and protein-protein interactions will be fundamental to our acquisition of knowledge related to the quaternary structure of lipoprotein particles. It is assumed that a fundamental understanding of the molecular forces and nature of the interactions between lipoprotein particles will be prerequisite to our understanding of lipid transport and metabolism in normal individuals, and in patients with disorders of lipid metabolism and atherosclerosis.